Pirate Kings and Fairy Queens
by x-MewHazard-x
Summary: With the help of a rather friendly male fairy, a broken Wendy Darling returns to Neverland looking for her last hope of happiness and but doesn't quite find it how she expected. (Wanted to write and angsty-fic and this was knocking about in the old noggin) Hook x AdultWendy. Updated infrequently - feel free to harrass me about it in reviews/PMs, friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been reading a lot of Pan fiction - or at least AdultWendy X Hook fiction *fans self with hand*.**

**I just wanted to write something angsty and this seemed like the perfect category (in my mind). So yes, it will read like a fourteen year old wrote it instead of someone in their twenties but y'know what? Its intentional so that makes it better, right? Probably not :')**

**Enjoy, if you will~**

* * *

It was the third time in a year that the Darling children had attended a funeral. Now the three adult and teenage Darlings stood together but only because they knew they should. They stood as one staring down in to the pit that their dear old Aunt Millicent was now being lowered into. She would be joining their parents now.

Kind words and prayers of God fell on deaf ears and the children only knew when to give their flowers when the man of God himself threw his own for their last remaining relative. As soon as they began shovelling dirt on top of the coffin and the priest's words had stilled, the crowds dispersed and the two boys fled from the young woman they no longer enjoyed the company of.

Wendy watched them go, standing by her Aunt's grave. John blamed her and she could tell that Michael was conflicted. Tears welled in her eyes for maybe the hundredth time that day and she turned back to the working men sending her Aunt away.

She cried for the loss of her Mother and Father taken too soon during a robbery gone wrong, five months ago. She cried for the loss of her Aunt Millicent who had recently perished in a house fire. She cried for the loss of her family house. She cried for the loss of her brothers' love. She cried for all of her loss as she had nothing left.

The woman stayed long after they finished packing the dirt atop her Aunt. She stayed long after the sun had set. She needn't worry about her brothers as she knew they would be staying with one of the Lost Boys' adoptive families tonight. Oh, Slightly.

Slightly, who was so happy to finally have a mother and family at last, was a broken young man now. He couldn't look anyone in the eye ashamed of his tear stained cheeks no matter how many times he was told 'it was only natural'. He had not outright blamed her unlike John but he had held some of the skepticism when he spoke to her like Michael and so she knew it was still nagging at the back of his mind. She hated herself for all of this.

The young twenty-four year old finally rose sometime around eight o'clock, not a safe nor appropriate time for a lady like herself to be out and alone, walking the dark streets of London at night. Though she wasn't sure she cared what happened to her tonight… because what more could the world throw at her when she had lost almost everything else?

The continuous rain that had befallen London in last few weeks, had caused the mud in the cemetery to slide and sludge across the pavement. The trickling rivulets and streams between the cracks in the paving stones, along with the mud, made it difficult to walk across without paying attention. So of course the girl's legs slipped from under her, sending her whole form flying. She landed on her back with a deafening thud, her head smacking into the brick flooring and her vision going bleary for a few seconds.

When the static cleared from her once tinkling blue eyes she caught sight of the stars mocking her in the sky. Her eyes travelled across expertly finding one in particular. Just there, second to the right...and straight on 'til morning. Neverland.

What she wouldn't give to be back there now. To be back with Peter and Tink going on adventures every day and finding Lost Boys to look after and tell stories to. Pirates to fend off and Mermaids to share secrets with. Her vision now blurred from tears and she let out a wretched whimper as if it were too painful to keep in.

"Take me back," she sobbed quietly to herself and then stretched her hands up to the sky and shrieked, "PLEASE! TAKE ME BACK!" But nothing happened. She was just a young woman lying on the ground crying, with mud in her hair and a crazed look on her face. She rolled on to her side bringing her knees in and balling her fists against her tear stricken eyes. She sniffled, whispering aloud but still screaming within her heart, "... please…"

* * *

The woman wasn't sure how long she had been lying there crying quietly to herself cold and alone, but something broke through her sorrowful reverie. Bells. Not church bells but tiny quiet jingles. They were familiar and they reminded her of…

Wendy was up on her hunches in a flash, her eyes darting around the cemetery as her ears worked overtime to try and detect where it was coming from. She spun around and there was a fairy standing on the ground behind her looking up at her curiously. Her eyes widened and she held her breath scared it would vanish or flee.

It was a male fairy and he bowed when he realised he had her attention. She deftly nodded her head when he starred up at her expectantly. His long beautiful wings fluttered and his feet left the ground.

"Are you leaving?" she whispered and couldn't help the desperation that poured out of her.

The male fairy's eyebrows actually arched and he looked concerned for her. He gave her a sad smile and nodded. The sound of bells jingled again but she didn't understand his words, only that he had confirmed he was indeed leaving.

"Please don't… " Wendy was aware of how insane she sounded right now. Asking a fairy she had never met before to stay with her. Maybe she was insane just to be talking to a fairy at all. She inhaled to speak but no words came out. She bit her lip.

The male fairy crossed his arms and considered her for a moment. Then he flew close to her face and signalled for her to close her eyes with a demonstration.

"What are you…?" she trailed off as he shook his head with a gentle smile on his face and urged her to do the same with insistent jingles. "Okay, but please don't just leave me, alright?"

The young woman closed her eyes and a second later she felt something small and cold touch the centre of her forehead. Slowly an odd sensation moved across her skin crawling over every inch and embedding itself within her. It was chilly but in a way that reminded her of fresh air on a summer's day and it made her feel a sense of natural liveliness.

The touch left her face and she opened her eyes again. The fairy was still smiling at her and motioned for her to stand. She did so and he followed her up to remain level with her face. Then he rose higher and she panicked. But next confusion struck her as he beckoned her to follow him, that kind smile still apparent on his small face.

"How?" she breathed, feeling defeated without having begun.

With his pointer finger he lined his grinning lips and tapped his left temple.

Happy thoughts.

Did she even know how to have them anymore? Why did he want her to follow him? Was he taking her to… ? Had he heard her?

Her heart skipped a beat and she stuttered, fearing the excitement bubbling up inside of her, "Are we going...to Neverland?"

The left corner of his lips quirked and he bowed his head again. Yes.

Her heart soared for the first time in a long time and her feet left the ground immediately. She smiled finally and yet the tears came again.

She would soon be with Peter again and they would adventure together forever. Or so she thought.

* * *

**I shall be honest. This will be infrequently updated. I'm having a troublesome time and will be a tad slow *laughs at the use of _tad slow_***

**Patience is appreciated as are reviews which are helpful to improving upon skills ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lv Lv Hazard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe she just wasn't remembering correctly or maybe it was just her will to leave her life behind, but the journey was easier than she first thought it would be. The moment the stars and planets burst in to colour around them, she and the fairy flew at lightning speed toward the second star to the right. Toward Neverland.

The sky had suddenly illuminated around her and the water of the ocean rippled in to existence under her horizontal form. She laughed when she spotted that beautiful island ahead of them.

The male fairy smiled at her when she turned to him. He suddenly dipped in to the water briefly before coming back up and causing the smallest of showers to rain over her cheek. The young woman chuckled at his playfulness. She decided to retaliate but she only slapped the surface of the water with her hand as they flew across the rippling waves toward her new home. His ringing laughter carried them to the shore and when they touch down Wendy breathed in as much as she could.

"Neverland," she sighed and looked to the fairy who was hovering beside her face looking pleased with himself, "Thank you."

He dipped his head in reply and his lips quirked again. She didn't know why he had helped her but she didn't care. She was back and it was all thanks to him; she would never forget this little fairy.

"I would hug you if you weren't so small," she squealed. Now she just had to find Peter and all would be well. She could forget about London and...she quickly pushed the thoughts aside when the pain threatened to stab her heart. Pain seemed to seep back in to the forefront of her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The fairy came to hover next her face and placed his small palm on her cheek, concern etched in to his features. But both of them jumped as a familiar loud call rang through the forest.

The call of an early rising rooster. Peter.

The pain almost vanishing, forgotten as Wendy jumped in to the air and zipped in to the tree line heading straight for that sound. She zoomed as fast as she could scanning the forest as she went. She could vaguely see her fairy guide still with her; it was comforting in all honesty but she had to find _him_. She had to!

She could suddenly hear muffled voices and tears began to gathered in the corners of her eyes. She was nearly there. He was so close!

There was the playful laughter of children and she found that it caused a chuckle of her own to bubble up - more lost boys! She had so many more stories to tell! Unfortunately, Wendy lost her focus being too excited to see where she was going and rounded a tree bark too quick causing herself to spin and collide sidewards on with the next tree full force. She plummeted to the ground and landed in a heap, grabbing at her side. The young woman groaned at the ache that burned across the right side of her ribcage travelling downwards to the top of her hip. That was definitely going to leave bruises.

Her new fairy friend worriedly fluttered about her person not being of much help but not wanting to leave her. His jingling words were ringing in her ears yet she still had no idea what he was saying to her. She just didn't understand.

"Who are you?" Her breath caught in her chest as she forced herself to straighten up despite the pain. Her eyes travelled up to meet the curious yet cautious eyes of the boy that haunted her dreams and gave her such wonderful childhood adventures. Her saviour Peter Pan stood in front of her, flanked by about five new lost boys and the infamous Tinkerbell. That magnificent boy stood looking back at her... while brandishing a sword pointed in her direction.

She told herself that this was fine. It was to be expected. After all she was older of course and so he would definitely be suspicious until he learnt who she really was. Then all would be fine.

Peter's eyes flickered to the male fairy and his eyebrows creased, "Magus?"

Tinkerbell flew toward the male and he flew toward her. They stopped a foot apart and seemed to jingle furiously at one another. Wendy's ears were ringing and she had no idea what was happening but Peter smirked and then chuckled as if one of them had said something funny. It didn't look funny to her. It looked like an argument.

Suddenly Peter's smile fell clean off of his face and his eyes trained on her, "What!" He dropped the sword and practically pushed the fairies out of the way. He crouched in front of her and she felt her heart soar. This was it! The moment they would be reunited for the rest of time, "Wendy?"

"Hi Peter," she felt her voice break from the emotion she felt. He didn't return the smile, the boy just looked her over curiously. "I missed you," she finally said after a moment of him scrutinising her form.

"Why?" he asked bluntly and it stung for some reason.

She stumbled over her words, "B-because I missed you. How could I not miss you? You were the boy who taught me to fly when I was a little girl."

"You're old now," he pointed out, again rather bluntly and devoid of emotion.

"Old'_er'_ perhaps," Wendy emphasised uncomfortably and hesitated before she asked feeling incredibly dejected and like her world was about to come crashing down all over again, "Are you not happy to see me, Peter? At all?"

"I'm surprised," he shrugged and rose from his crouched position in front of her. He stepped back over to his new lost boys and picked up the sword he had dropped by their feet while he explained, "You know how time moves differently here from the Homeland. For all I knew you were dead."

He said it without any warning or any change in tone or demeanour. He simply didn't care. It felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest and stomped on for good measure.

"Its nice that you're not old enough to die," Peter said as if it were some kind of nicety and that it was supposed to make her smile. She did but only because she didn't know how else to react at this moment. He shrugged again as he turned to look at her over his shoulder, "You should go back before your parents miss you or the native's shoot you for dinner."

The mention of her parents hurt enough but the fact that he then laughed, as did the children, at the idea of the Neverland natives hunting her for food...her will to live on died. Her saviour had practically told her she was the same dead or alive and then laughed at the thought of her death. This didn't seem real.

The boy who she once loved more than anything... apparently hadn't spared her a second thought.

She lifted herself up off the ground despite the pain in her side and the suddenly very heavy weight of her splintered heart. The young woman hung her head low so that her face was partly covered by her long messy, still muddy hair. Her appearance was the least of her worries. She no longer cared about anything or anyone much less herself.

"May I have the sword?" she asked politely in a weak wavering voice and held out her open palm.

The boys stopped laughing and all turned suspicious gazes back to her again.

"I say don't do it, Peter, she'll turn on you," one of the new boys muttered.

"I say you should run her through first!" Another cheered.

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the nasty children's comments and she asked, "Are you really going to leave me defenceless in Neverland? I just need it to get off the island again."

Peter frowned at the sword and then shrugged once more and threw it at her feet commenting to the boys, "It's fine. She's probably forgotten how to use it. And anyway, if she tried I'd just kill her before she got close," he chuckled again and the sound vibrated through her, shaking her whole body. The boy jumped in to the air and turned to fly away, "See ya! C'mon Tink!"

"Wait for us, Peter!" the kids cried as they ran after him.

Wendy took a deep breath to try and keep the heartbroken tears at bay a little longer as she bent down and retrieved the sword. When she straightened again she noticed one of the boys hadn't run off yet. He was glaring up at her with his arms crossed.

"I don't know who you are but none of us would ever trust an adult like you!" the kid sneered, "Maybe Peter knows you but he's never mentioned any _Wendy _to us. Never mentioned that there was any lost _girls_ for that matter!"

"You done?" Wendy's voice came out sounding less than confident and just down right exhausted.

"Don't come back!" the boy snapped and ran to join Peter's squad.

Sheesh! The new lost boys seemed spiteful and just plain nasty.

Wendy glanced down at the blade again and sighed deeply thinking it would be the only way to escape her pain. Her last and only resort. She flew back in to the forest travelling the way she had come. Maybe she would throw herself to the sea so it could carry her away to the unknown or maybe it would take her to the mermaids and they would give her the much needed relief she was desperate for. Or maybe she would just use the sword as she had first thought.

Oh why did it matter?

It all ended the same way. With her gone and with her her pain.

It all seemed to blur in to one fuzzy vision of colour but somehow she navigated her way to the shore that she had first arrived on not so long ago. How much time had passed? Ten minutes? Twenty? In no time at all, she had been stripped of all hope and thrown in to the abyss of pain and desperation that there would be only this relief from.

The tears flowed freely now and she gasped breath after breath, as her emotions struggled against her function to breathe. She collapsed on to her knees in the sand. The blade of the sword embedding itself in the warm soft floor.

The young woman beat the ground with her fist and let out an eruption from the gut, filled with her pain and anguish! The male fairy - Magus - was suddenly in front of her face. He had a worrisome expression and his small hands tried to grab her attention. She batted her hand at him.

"Go away!" she moaned between her breaths. He frowned, narrowing his eyes and shook his head getting in her face again. His jingles were relentless. She waved her hands about her person trying to rid herself of the fairy, "Stop it! I can't handle this! I can't...Go away! I don't wanna feel this way! Its all my fault! I deserve this!"

The fairy blindly flew around her pulling at her hair and pinching her arms and face to try and get her to stop as she reach for the sword and yanked it out of the ground. She turned it on herself, steeled herself and made her decision.

First there was nothing but adrenaline coursing through her system but next came the physical pain almost searing enough to match the mental agony she was in. Magus flitted about her face in panic not knowing what to do. She didn't remember falling or even seeing the ground coming up to meet her, but all of a sudden she was hugging the sand. Her eyelids began to droop, becoming too heavy to keep open and just before Neverland slipped away from her, she thought she saw blurred shapes running on the beach toward her and Magus.

* * *

**I feel it should be said since I don't outright say it in the chapter but because its a very serious and delicate topic;  
****If you ever experience feelings of wanting to end your life please tell someone you trust and seek help. Speak to a doctor or a mental health professional. It is perfectly normal for thoughts like this to occur but there is a very fine line and it can be very serious. You should always talk to a trusted person about how you are feeling. You can find useful links on google by searching for them specifically and there are numbers you can call as well. Never believe that you deserve to feel that way - no one deserves to feel that way!**

**You are worthy of love, as is everyone of us!**

**Hazard**


	3. Chapter 3

When the young woman finally came round, before she even opened her eyes - before she even remembered who she was and what had happened - there was only pain. A groan escaped her lips before she could stop it and vibrated against the aches and pains that racked her whole being. There was a burning sensation along the right side of her body and she was hit by the flashback of colliding with a tree. The back of her head also throbbed and another flash of her falling on a brick pavement flared up. Worst of all, it felt like a fire was waging war in her lower abdomen and her eyes shot open as everything in those last moments came back to her full force. She felt like she was suddenly drowning in the agony again and panic began to rise in her system. She made to get up.

"No, no, Miss, you need to be restin'," the sudden man's voice caught her off guard and she snapped her ghostly pale face in his direction. It was the old Captain's first mate, Mr Smee. Why was he helping her? Did he know who she was? The older man was at her side in an instant with one of his hands on her shoulder not pushing but gently guiding her back down.

She stared up at him with wide confused eyes. He only smiled back and Wendy realised that she had always thought he was too sweet to really be a crew member of the Jolly Roger. Suddenly there was a light glittering beside her face and a ringing bell. She turned to see Magus who was sat crossed legged on the bed beside her face. He smiled at her when their eyes met.

"Sorry 'bout 'im," Smee commented, "Tricky lil' bugger kept avoidin' capture and wouldn't leave. Had to let him stay in the end."

The fairy smirked proudly at the comment and Wendy turned back to the pirate, "Am I dead?"

Smee frowned and his brows turned upwards, "Um, no."

"Why not?!" she spat glaring up at the ceiling.

The older man pursed his lips unsure of how to reply. A sudden idea hit him and he perked up, "You must be hungry! Back in a jiffy!" he glanced at the fairy and they exchanged a look of understanding.

The moment the door clicked shut behind him, the young woman wrenched herself up and threw her legs over the side of the bed she had been laid upon. She ignored Magus's ringing protests as she finally looked around the room and began to work out where she might have been taken.

The room was all wood. The flooring, where a large maroon coloured rug was spread; the ceiling, from which a small yet beautifully crafted chandelier hung; and the four walls of the spacious chamber. To her right rows upon rows of books cluttered the giant mahogany bookcase and just in front of them sat an almost black table with five matching chair sat around it - there lay a fruit bowl in the centre. To the left was a chest of drawers upon which lay a decorative statue of a golden ship rolling over golden waves and next to the chest was the head of the bed in which was she currently perched at the end of. Above the chest on the wall was a painting of a man with black curling locks and cold blue eyes, adorned in red attire. The painting was illuminated by the wall of windows behind her where the orange glow of a setting sun bathed the room and her back in warmth and light. The wall ahead of her hung two large mirrors either side of a solid, wooden door reflecting the sun to the corners of the room that the windows could not reach alone.

"I'm aboard the Jolly Roger, aren't I?" she frowned turning to look over her shoulder toward the slowly sinking sun. Magus stopped jingling and just frowned at her with an unhappy expression upon his face and his arms crossed.

There was a rap to the door and before she could move or say anything it swung open and Mr Smee shuffled in, a loaded tray in hand. He yelped when he saw her sitting up again halfway turned toward the windows. He placed the tray on the table and hurried over to her again.

"Miss, I told ya'! You should be restin' with a wound like that," he muttered again.

Before he could gently get her to lay back down again however her eyes turned to him and something in them stopped him in his tracks, "Who brought me here?"

Smee hesitated and then muttered with a timid uncertain smile, "Well, tha-that be the Cap'in, Miss."

"Mm," Wendy acknowledged and turned to back to the window in thought, "And who is the captain?"

"Captain James Hook," It wasn't Mr Smee who had answered her but a ghost from the past. Someone who she had watched die and could no longer be who he said he was. A shiver ran up her spine as she dragged her eyes across the room to see the very much alive Captain Hook standing in the doorway she hadn't even heard open. He stood there looking smug with his Hook held slightly away from his form, "Its a pleasure."

"You shouldn't be here," she couldn't stop the words from slipping past her lips.

The captain's brow quirked and he chuckled gesturing to the room, "In my own quarters?"

"No, I didn't-" she shook her head and abruptly stopped from the aches and pains flaring up. She squeezed her eyes shut from the pain and started again, "I mean, I thought you were dead."

The villain's smirk remained but his eyes became curious then and he stepped in to the room letting the door swing shut behind him. He came to the dining table and turned one of the chairs nearest to the bed. He sat down and leant forward causing Wendy to fight her first instinct to move away. "Are you referring to the crocodile?"

When she didn't reply the captain sniggered and looked at his right hand man. The men chuckled, it didn't sound friendly, and he turned back to her again, "Young lady, if I refuse to die nothing can kill me. The beast may have swallowed me whole but this hook isn't just for namesake, my dear. I cut my way out, ridding myself of the beast in the process."

Wendy's face wrinkled in disgust at the idea and the thought that he had survived something so horrific. Too busy trying to work out how he had clawed his way out or even got past the panic in order to think of doing such a thing, she didn't notice him pick up the tray of food until he was holding it out in front of her. She glanced from the food to his face. He smirked again, "You would still be bleeding out on the beach had I wanted you dead. Its safe to eat."

Her face felt slightly flush for some reason she couldn't place her finger. She deftly accepted the tray, her muscles complaining at the action and strength required and she muttered, "Thank you." Placed the tray on her lap and yet just stared at the bowl of what appeared to be porridge.

"Perhaps the lady is not hungry after all," the Captain spoke to Smee without removing his watchful eyes from her, "Prepare a bath."

"Aye, Cap'in!" Mr Smee cried as he hurried from the room to start boiling some water and gather cleaning supplies.

Wendy's eyes watched him go leaving her solely alone with the villain of her childhood. First there was an uncomfortable silence as he seemingly studied her and she felt heat rising to her cheeks as she struggled to come up with something that would make this more bearable.

"Forgive me, it seems in my old age I have forgotten you," he finally announced and the woman's eyes widened as her breath shallowed. Of course he didn't know who she was! Why else would he have saved someone who had sent him to his death? The captain of the Jolly Roger leant forward and picked up the tray again and placed it back on the table behind him as he continued, "We are clearly acquainted in some way. However I don't recall many ladies of Neverland save for pretty little Tiger Lily. Though even that is only due to her continuously picking off the men trying to scout the land." He was staring thoughtfully out the window now at the sun his Hook tapping his chin lightly. His reverie subsided quickly however and he turned his attention back to her, "Jog an old man's memory?"

"I'm not so sure I want to," she muttered averting her eyes.

"Ah," the man sighed in understanding and leant back now against the hight top of the chair, "Old enemies, are we?"

"I wouldn't say that, although you're not entirely wrong either," Wendy sighed and groaned a hand clutching her aching side, "Captain, why am I alive?"

He considered her for a moment before replying, "To see if it were really you," Wendy's blood ran cold as her eyes widened at his meaning, "Excuse my language but you look like shit, my Darling. Not at all as I would have envisioned you at this age." Her eyebrows arched and her body trembled in fear - he _did_ know who she was after all. The Captain moved to sit beside her on the bed and cooed as if he cared, bringing his Hook up to very gently follow the curve of her cheek, "Oh no, please don't be offended I'm sure that its true beauty peeking out from under all of this muck and the shadows across your face. But I am very curious as to how such a luminous and lively girl could grow in to such a broken woman trying to take her own life. For another instant, how you came to be in Neverland again," the pirate glanced at the still present fairy who had been sitting on the bed post watching until the Captain had moved closer. Magus now hovered close to their faces as if ready to attack in an instant, "Though I suppose that's _your_ doing. So maybe the question should be '_why_ you came back to Neverland'."

"You care?" Wendy asked frowning at him trying to show defiance and attempt to hide her fear.

He purred smirking, "Not at all. Mere curiosity." He paused thoughtfully, tracing now the curve of her lips, "Why did you return?"

"None of your business," she replied trying to ignore her disgust at his proximity.

"Perhaps...for the boy?" he tried again.

"Don't!" She snapped, feeling a stab at her already wounded person.

He continued on, "But you must have forgotten his sole interest in a certain age group...an age group you no longer fit."

Wendy turned her face sidewards and her voice cracked, "Stop."

He didn't. "So you came all the way here with the help of the fae...and he just turned you away? But I must be missing something because why would any adult be so tormented over the opinion of a child, even if that child _was_ their hero once upon a time?"

"I'm asking you to stop," her voice trembled and she was desperately trying to hold back her emotions but the dam was breaking.

And still the Captain mercilessly spoke on, "Why would you leave the Everland to come back to the Neverland? Thinking back on my own journey's I would guess you're running away from something. An abuser maybe? Maybe you're in some kind of trouble? Mummy and Daddy not being so charming these days?"

"Shut up! Please just shut up!" the woman yelled and threw her face in to her hands unable to stop the shaking of her shoulders.

The smirk fell away from his lips and yet he just watched unimpressed as she silently weeped in front of him. Moments later there was a knock at the door and Hook watched as the woman sucked in a deep breath and turned her face toward the window to appear completely unaffected just before the door opened. He could clearly see her red eyes and the tears trails down her cheeks but Mr Smee could not from peering around the doorway.

"The bath is ready, Cap'in. Would you like the men to bring it in?" the first mate asked.

Hook stood, walked toward the door and sarcastically said, "No, I want you to leave it on deck until it gets cold. Of course, I want you to bring it in!"

Smee jumped with a yelp at the outburst from the Captain and quickly ducked out of the room. Seconds later, two burly men entered carrying a tub filled just over half way with steaming crystal clear water. They set it down at an angle in the middle of the room. One saluted and the other bowed his head toward their Captain and then they both left without another word. Hook noticed how Wendy had ignored the happenings behind her and was still facing away and out the window. Magus was perched just on her lap, his small hand on top of her much larger one as stared up at her with concern on his face. The pirate found this all very curious but decided to let the woman breathe for now.

"I shall leave you to bathe," he announced moving toward the door, "Though be aware, I will not be gone for long as this is _my_ domain. I will however knock and allow you to get the door before I enter. No one will disturb you while I am not present." He turned and opened the door. Just as an after thought, he muttered before leaving her to own devices, "If you're still feeling the weight of the world, I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't try to drown yourself in my room. See you soon, my Darling."

* * *

**Do I know where this is going? Not really. But I've never written for this ship so t****his is more like a writing exercise in all honesty ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lv Lv Hazard ^_^ x x**


	4. Chapter 4

Getting off of the bed and over to the tub was a task in and of itself so she wasn't surprised when she had reopened the wound just below her stomach getting in. It was a deep angry ravine sliced in to her pale canvas skin which was slowly exploding in to different hues of purple and green but looked porcelain inbetween. Thankfully it had not torn enough to endanger her life - or was it unfortunately? - but the tear still bled staining the bath water with a yellow tinge. Heeding the Captain's warning, she wasted no time in washing out all of the mud from her hair and scrubbing away the dirt stains from her face and body. While she did this, Magus sat on the windowsill obediently spending his time watching the waves roll below them, having been told not to look in her direction until she was deemed decent.

Once she was comfortably clean, she rose from the tub and stepped out causing some of the discoloured water to spill over the edge and her soaking form to drip on to the soft maroon rug beneath her feet. She had found that Mr Smee had left a fresh towel and a change of clothes in a neat pile on the floor beside the door. There was also a hairbrush placed thoughtfully on top.

She quickly dried as best she could in her condition and clothed herself, frowning in the mirror when she realised it was a white nightgown much like the one she had worn when she was a little girl. Wendy was suddenly dragged through echoes of the past and one particular memory was like a fist around her wounded heart; dancing with her wonderful boy surrounded by hundreds of fairy couples in the cool night air of the Neverland forest. The young woman bit her cheek and dragged herself away from her reflection to finally sit beside Magus on the window-ledge. Staring out at all of the stars in the now night sky while she brushed her long light mousy hair.

After some time, there came a knock at the door. Wendy's first thought was to ignore it entirely, however she quickly dismissed this idea realising that it would probably cause more trouble than satisfaction and he would not allow her the same luxury again if she were to be _too_ _difficult_. Something she would rather avoid if she were going to stay. She pondered that sentiment as she slowly crossed the room with some difficulty.

Was she to stay? Would he throw her over board when he grew tired of whatever game he was playing? Sighing deeply, the woman realised that when the time came she would welcome it.

She finally got to the door and opened it wide, standing slightly hidden behind it and found the Captain with his hand ready to knock a second time.

"I wondered if you had fallen asleep or were simply ignoring me," he muttered as he dropped his fist and entered the room. He began sliding his jacket off of his shoulders while Wendy shut the door, "I hope you're feeling better, you certainly look it." He glanced over to her while she hobbled back toward the window and he frowned, "Or not...how is that nasty gash on your front?"

"Fine," she croaked easing herself back in to a sitting position on the windowsill.

But Hook's eyes had been drawn to the tub and he noticed the colour of the water and his frown deepened, "Miss Darling, would you have me believe that the water is just discoloured from the mud?"

"I'm fine," she repeated staring out of the window.

"I shall have to treat it again," he sighed deeply, throwing his jacket haphazardly over the bed, like it was an inconvenience to him.

Wendy looked to him suddenly alarmed, "What?! _Again_?"

"I can lend you a pair of breeches so you can protect your modesty if you like," he suggested already rummaging in the chest of drawers, "Either way it must be treated otherwise it will get infected and you'll be in even more pain."

He turned, a pair of beige trousers in hand and strode toward her. Wendy frowned and cried, "Don't be ridiculous! How indecent for a man to tend to a woman in this manner!"

"Darling, if there were another lady aboard, believe me, this would be her duty entirely but seeing as how there is none, you will have to make due with a gentleman such as myself," he explained harshly, leaning in to her personal space for emphasis. He literally pushed the breeches in to her hands.

Wendy scoffed, "Gentleman?"

"I can easily ask one of the other men to help you if you would rather, but I cannot guarantee they will treat you with the same respect and honour," the man snapped.

"_You _are barely treating me with any respect or honour!" the young woman clapped back.

"Barely any is better than none," he growled lowly, leaning in to her face, "Now put those on and hoist your skirt!"

Wendy huffed feeling her cheeks ablaze with an uncomfortable mix of anger and embarrassment. She furiously pulled on the slacks, angrily hissing, "The least you could do is turn around! _And_ you!" the woman snapped at the fairy who jumped and turned back to the window in an instant. Hook however did not and when she glared at him, pausing just above her knees, he just barred his arms across his chest quirking a brow signifying that he would not do as she asked. She growled and turned partially away from him muttering, "Vile man!"

The young woman continued moving yet awkwardly in her best attempt at hiding her body from him and, when the clothing was around her waist, she fastened the belt around to the side; tight enough that they wouldn't budge but loose enough that she could both breathe and not cause any irritation to her battered body. She briefly looked down at the ruffles of night gown and frowned not enjoying what was to come next. She sighed deeply yet again and began gathering the the skirt in to her hands and arms. Once she had hoid of most of the material she lifted it and held it in both arms just beneath her breasts so the wound was in clear view.

"Good girl," Wendy shivered in disgust from the pet praise. He went back to his chest of drawers and began retrieving items, "Now sit."

She held her tongue and obediantly perched on the edge of the window-ledge again. There was a tinkle and Wendy's eyes peered toward Magus. She sighed, "Yes, you can turn around again."

The fairy lifted himself in to the air and smiled softly toward her, flying over and sitting on her shoulder.

The captain placed a chair from the dining table just in front of her perched form. He then retrieved a roll of bandaging, a cloth and a small of bottle of some kind of ointment held all in one hand before he slid in to the chair in front of her. The man placed the items on the windowsill beside her and the fairy and first picked up the bottle of ointment and flicked the cap with his thumb. He then turned the bottle upside down just above the cloth.

"Did you need any help?" Wendy muttered watching the awkward way he achieved these tasks single-handedly - literally. Hook said nothing just glanced up at the woman without a hint of emotion crossing his face and silently continued to carry out the task at hand.

He turned the bottle up once he was happy with the generous amount of salve on the cloth and placed it down, leaving the cap open. The Captain next picked up the cloth and finally turned his attention to the deep and, although clean still gruesome, gash across the woman's lower abdomen. He frowned at it and sighed shaking his head like it was of a disappointment to him.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the man as he began dabbing the the wound with the cloth, "What?"

"Such a waste of life," he commented.

"How dare you. You have no idea," Wendy scolded him.

"Then, by all means, explain it to me, my dear," he muttered still keeping his focus trained on her wound.

She drew breath to speak but the words caught in her throat and she finally huffed throwing her head to gaze out the window feeling defeated instantly. Hook's lips quirked but only for a split second. After a moment's contemplation the woman grumbled, "I suppose I should rather spend my time plotting against a child for the rest of my days." Hook didn't rise to the direct comment, and so she added, "Rather hypocritical for you to scold me for being insulted with a _child's opinion _when you're literally in the same boat."

Hook replied as if he did not care for _her _opinion on the matter, "It's not so much his opinion but rather I'm insulted that he fed my hand to a persistant beast and still continued to pester me as if it wasn't enough. But maybe you're right, maybe I'm overeacting. Next time I see that blasted boy maybe I should shake his hand - oh wait."

Wendy pouted, glaring out at the stars, "I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"I don't apprecaite your ignorance," he put bluntly.

Silence resumed while the captain tended to her injury. Only when she felt his knuckles brush against her skin higher than they needed to be did she jolt and squeak in alarm. She looked back down to him and he was lifting her gown at the side gazing at her exposed skin with a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?!" the woman squealed trying to pull the gown back down before he pulled it higher than she would feel comfortable with.

"How did you get the bruising?" Hook asked still not looking her in the eye. She shivered and batted his hand away when he brushed his fingers over the colourful blotchy area. He sighed deeply, "I didn't notice it earlier. Were you attacked?"

"No!" Her cheeks were already burning due to the current cirmcumstances, "You said 'earlier' and you also said 'again' before all this."

"You think we brought you aboard and you magically survived? I had to tend to this for you to have any hope in hell of pulling through," he explained gesturing with his fingers mere centimetres away from the injury and his ice blue eyes piercing into hers. The corner of his lips then quirked in humour, "No need to fret, Darling. Of course it was not easy to _maneuver_ you alone while you were unconscious but it were only myself in the room, and clothing was not removed only...moved aside. _See. _How very gentlemanly of me, my dear. Now stop avoiding my questions and answer me properly."

"I did! I was not attacked," she snapped back still fuming with morification.

"Wendy," his tone was irritated.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. _I'm already scarred enough, so what the hell?! _"I flew in to a tree, okay?! And I fell when I was back in London, hence all the mud."

The man did not laugh but instead frowned at her like he didn't believe her. After a moment of tense silence, Wendy's eyes glanced sheepishly in his direction and caught the disbelief on his face, "It's true!"

"Darling, you looked like you had bathed in all that dirt. Not simply tripped," he pointed out, throwing his hook to the side in a unconscious gesture.

Wendy bit her lip and averted her gaze again, "It was raining, the ground was wet...and I didn't exactly get up straight away."

"Why?" He asked without hesitation. She shifted uncomfortably and the Captain caught sight of the concern suddenly etched in to the fairiy's face again as the little fellow caressed his small hand on her turned cheek in a tiny attempt of comfort. After yet another tense silence, Hook reconsidered his question and decided her explaination could wait for now. It was late after all and unlike the young woman who had been unconscious for most of the day, he and his pirate posse had been hard at work all day, gathering food on land and sailing the ship to the west side of the island before twilight.

He cleared his throat loudly, "Well, you are welcome to the rum or the gin if you would like to take the edge off of the pain." When her eyes trailed back to the man, he gestured to the bottles she hadn't noticed just by the fruit bowl on the table. She barely nodded in a silent but grateful gesture. He dipped his head curtly in response and moved to the bed. He back taking his boots off, "As for myself, I'm going to retire for the night. You are not expected to as you are not part of the crew but if you are to go wondering do be respectful and don't get yourself in to any trouble while aboard my ship."

"I don't really have any plans so I suppose I should sleep also," Wendy mumbled looking around the room shyly. The woman uncertainly asked, "Um, Captain, where could I sleep?"

"Wherever you like in all honesty," he snickered as he began listing places he knew would annoy her, "the window-ledge if its big enough, the table if you really want, the floor?"

"The floor?!" she repeated incredulously.

He turned his face to send her a suggestuve smirk and added, "You're welcome to the bed. I'm perfectly comfortable sharing with such a pretty lady, such as yourself."

The young woman huffed and growled while bringing her legs up on to the ledge and turning her attention to the waves below, "Vile man!"

The Captain chuckled quietly as he got comfortable under the soft thick quilt and fell asleep soon after. All while the young woman drifted in and out of an uncomfortable sleep while perched on the windowledge, leaning against the cold glass with her arms barred over her chest. Magus was sat on the windowsill, beside his human, with his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands folded over his lap. He was leaning his light form back against her thigh, his eyes closed and his face content. It was a long night.

* * *

**Not sure when the next chapter will be as I'm in the process of moving again. So thank you for reading and will update soon!**

**Lv Lv Hazard ^_^ x x**


End file.
